Cry Wolf
by HappyEndings46
Summary: A series of one-shots of Scarlet and Wolf. The first story takes place at the end of Winter, the rest will take place after it. Mainly just fluff. Some of the other beloved characters of The Lunar Chronicles will make an appearance.
1. Wolf or Human

A/N: This story takes place after *SPOILER* Cinder kills Levana in _Winter_. This is before Cinder wakes up and before the whole scene with Wolf and Scarlet in her room, talking about going back to her farm. You will notice that there are some added details in this story that weren't mentioned in main 4 books. I got these details from _Stars Above_ (Which you should totally read, by the way)

I loved the Lunar Chronicles and the couples in it. Of the four couples, though, Scarlet and Wolf are definitely my favorite. So here are a series of one-shots of them. This is the first time I've just done one-shots instead of writing an actual story, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Wolf jumped as Scarlet grabbed his hand, stilling it. They had been waiting for what felt like an eternity in the waiting room.

"Calm down," she said with a grin. "It'll be fine."

"I just…I don't know if they'll be able to fix me. I may be stuck like…this…forever," Wolf said, gesturing at himself. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered the holograph first shown to him when he had been transformed. He had only been 12, and the holograph of the man-wolf had terrified him. The idea of being turned into something so animalistic, with the hungry yellow eyes and furry body, still terrified him. And he now was one. He did shudder now. Scarlet smoothed her fingers over his hand, which had begun to tap against his knee again. He let loose a held breath, sighing as Scarlet ran her fingers through his hair, letting her calm wash over him.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'll still love you either way." Wolf froze, looking at her. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said and her cheeks quickly matched her hair. "Sorry, that just kind of came out. I didn't mean to use it so flippant-"

Wolf silenced her by covering her mouth with his. He groaned at the feel of her against him, and reveled once again in the fact that she was his. His alpha female.

"A-hem." Wolf pulled away from Scarlet with a low growl, scowling at the doctor waiting at the door. "Should I come back for you two later?"

"No," Scarlet cleared her throat. "Let's get this over with." She threaded her fingers through Wolf's, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Wolf straightened his shoulders as he stepped into the examination room.

If Scarlet hadn't been holding his hand the entire time, Wolf probably would've bolted from the room multiple times, or possibly attacked a few assistants. If he started to get excessively agitated, Scarlet would drum a rhythm on his hand, distracting him. The doctor- his name had already been forgotten- poked and prodded at Wolf. He grit his teeth as the doctor stuck a needle into his arm; with it came a flood of unpleasant memories. His vow to never again be on an examination table with needles stuck in him. Thaumaturge Jael watching him with cold eyes. Being torn away from his family. Fighting Alpha Brock.

"All done," the doctor said. "I will have the results soon. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet was watching him with worried eyes. "You look a little…"

"Yeah," he managed to say. "I'm fine. Just some bad memories."

Wolf was seriously beginning to question the doctor's version of "soon." He was sure that he was driving Scarlet crazy with all of his tapping and fidgeting. Finally, _finally_ the doctor returned. Wolf tried to read his expression or get a whiff of his scent or _anything_ to determine if he had good news or not. Nothing. He frowned.

"Mr. Kesley, Miss Benoit," the doctor said by way of greeting. He was tapping away at his portscreen, his brow furrowed. Wolf swallowed as the doctor met his eyes. "I believe I have some good news for you."

Wolf forced an impatient growl back down his throat as the doctor went back to his portscreen. "What, exactly, is this good news?" He ground out.

"You know what they say: good things come to those who wait."

Wolf did growl this time.

"Stop teasing him," Scarlet snapped. "How could you be so callous? This isn't some sort of game! This is about Wolf's _life_." Wolf felt his brows rise. Heat spread through his stomach at Scarlet's defending him. It was usually the other way around, but even Wolf had to admit that it was a nice change.

"I apologize, miss. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Just tell us what you came here to say. If it is indeed good news, then that'll lighten the mood itself."

The doctor turned toward Wolf, glancing nervously at Scarlet. Huh. That was a different: someone more afraid of Scarlet than of himself. He felt a grin pulling at his lips.

"It appears," the doctor pulled up a holograph of Wolf's blood cells as he talked. "That your body is attempting to fight off the chemicals injected into you. Your body is not familiar with them, so as is the case with anything unidentified, it tries to fight it. Now, normally the soldiers are slowly introduced to the chemicals and hormones so that their body will keep its new changes. But because they rushed with you so that you'd be ready by the Queen's-er, Levana's- coronation, your body wasn't given time to adjust. What should've happened in this case would be for your system to just shut down from the bombardment. You shouldn't even be alive, or even be thinking like a human. So what's happening with you is quite unusual."

"So…" Wolf tried to understand what the doctor was saying. "Does that mean I won't grow fur?"

Scarlet made a weird strangled laugh sound from the corner.

"Sorry," she whispered when Wolf shot her a questioning look. "That just took me by surprise."

"Um, no," the doctor said, frowning. "If your body keeps fighting this off, then the corresponding behaviors and some of the physical attributes should disappear with it."

"You're not giving us false hope are you?" Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "You said yourself that it was improbable that Wolf's body would fight off the chemicals in him."

"I said it was _unusual_ ," the doctor huffed. "And why would I give you false hope? I have no reason to."

Scarlet didn't look like she quite believed him, and Wolf wasn't so sure he did either. He guessed only time would tell before they knew for sure if he was telling the truth.

"So my body's fighting off the chemicals on its own." Wolf repeated, trying to wrap his head around it.

"That's correct. I advise getting some extra sleep and eating extra nutritional foods to help boost your immune system." Wolf snorted. It sounded like such normal advice, as if he had the flu or something. Not fighting off a wolf's DNA and added hormones.

"What about…the other things," Wolf asked.

"Well, I don't want to mess with your bone structure any more than the doctors already have, as that will do more harm than good. But you may heal a little on your own." Seeing Wolf's confused expression once again, he explained, "think of it this way: when someone breaks a bone, it is put in a cast or even pins are placed in the bone to make it heal correctly. Well, in this case, your bones may try to set back to their original position, since they weren't given the proper time to set into the forced position. It won't be like before, but it may not be as extreme as is now. As for your teeth implants…I could give you smaller canines, or even give you all regular implants- it'd be like you had all your human teeth. Your jaw may still jut out, though, since they messed with the bone structure. And it will be fairly simple to remove those claws and replace them with normal nails," he gestured at Wolf's hands.

"How do you know so much about this anyway?" Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

The doctor rubbed his neck, looking around the room as if he'd find the answer there. Finally, he sighed. "I was the leading scientist in bioengineering the wolf soldiers after Dr. Darnel disappeared. I trust you know him better by his earthen name, Dr. Erland?"

Scarlet gasped as recognition hit her face. Wolf knew she had never met the doctor personally, but she had known that Cinder and Wolf and the others had gone to him for help in Africa. He stifled a growl as he remembered _why_ Scarlet hadn't been with them them in the first place.

"Dr. Erland…was the leading scientist in the wolf soldiers? He took kids away from their families and turned them into something they didn't want to be? How could he?" She glared at the doctor.

"To be fair," Wolf placed a hand on Scarlet's shoulder. "Dr. Erland _did_ leave Luna and his work he was doing here."

"But you didn't have to pick up where he left off," Scarlet accused the doctor.

"I kind of did. Levana threatened my family. My daughter-" his voice broke. "If I didn't take up the job, she would've killed my baby girl. I had to protect her. You'll understand when you have kids."

Wolf felt his gaze sliding over to Scarlet. She was gawking at the doctor, her cheeks turning red. She glanced at Wolf, and he couldn't help but feel that he had been caught staring. Which he was, kind of, but- Scarlet just looked so beautiful with her cheeks flushed and lips parted. He cleared his throat and tried to find something to distract himself with- anything to avoid staring at her lips. But his gaze kept going right back to them, and he found Scarlet staring at him, too. He could feel his self-control slipping, slipping and he really didn't want to kiss Scarlet in front of the doctor.

"I will let you two discuss the possible actions we can take from here. The first thing we can do is to get rid of those teeth implants. Let me know when you reach a decision." The doctor hurried out of the room. Wolf didn't blame him. He turned back to Scarlet and was surprised to find her face inches from his. She started to lean in, but he gently placed a hand on her, holding her back.

"What's wrong, wolf boy?" She licked her lips nervously. Wolf's eyes followed the movement and it took all of his self-control to stay where he was.

"Doesn't this repulse you?" He couldn't meet her gaze.

Scarlet pulled all the way away from him, and though he missed her nearness immediately, he figured it was for the best. But then he felt her hands framing his face, and he found himself staring into her eyes. Her very angry and hurt eyes.

"Why should it? Does it repulse _you_ that you're with me _?_ "

"Never! Scarlet-" he growled in frustration as he struggled to make her understand. "I have these huge canine teeth. Claws. I'm designed to destruct, to kill. You deserve better."

"At least you don't have fur."

"I'm being serious, Scar."

"I am too," she scooted closer. "All this-" her fingers lightly traced his face. "Is superficial. They didn't change you. You're still the same man that risked his life so I could find my grandmother. Who rescued me from your pack. Your wolf-like qualities didn't repulse me when I first met you, and they certainly don't now. Though," she tilted her head thoughtfully. "Kissing may be a little more difficult with those huge canines now. But we'll figure it out."

Wolf just stared at her and fell in love with her all over again. She didn't resist as he pulled her to him and she gasped as he took her mouth with his. He shuddered as her fingers slipped into his hair, dragging him closer against her. Her other hand splayed against his chest, her fingers digging into him, and unlocked something deep within Wolf. He deepened the kiss, growling deep in his throat. He realized with surprise that normally someone had interrupted them by now. But no one was here now. Scarlet pulled away from his mouth, and Wolf made a noise of disappointment. But then she moved her lips down to his neck kissing down his throat, and he froze. But then he was moving again, his hands bunching at the back of her shirt. She shuddered against him as his hands slipped underneath it, his hand against her warm skin. She gasped and he jumped back, sure he had hurt her.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't bare to look at her.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Why'd you stop?"

"My claws…I thought I'd cut you." Why had he thought it was a good idea to touch her bare skin with his clawed fingers? He easily could've cut her.

"Honestly, Wolf, I'm not some fragile little creature. I trust you. You won't hurt me."

"I'd never do it on purpose, but sometimes, in the heat of the moment-" He felt his cheeks heat as he remembered what they had been doing. He ran his fingers through his hair and refused to meet Scarlet's eyes. "I think I know what I'm going to tell the doctor when he returns."

"Subtle subject change there," Scarlet teased and Wolf gave her a small smile.

"I want him to get rid of my claws and teeth first. He said he could do that pretty easily."

"Wolf, before you do anything, I want you to know something," Scarlet bit her lip. "I do love you, just as you are. You don't have to try to become more human for me, you know that, right?"

"Yes," he said, grabbing her hands with his own. "But I never wanted to become like this. I want to try to get as close as I can to how I was before. I want to be able to smile freely, not worrying about scaring people off when they see my sharp canines. I don't want to worry that I'll cut you when I hold you."

"Well, then," Scarlet stood and tugged on his hand so he was standing too. "Let's go track down that doctor." She frowned. "You don't remember his name by any chance, do you?"

* * *

A/N: Please be gracious on this chapter. I fully realize that not all of that may have been possible, but, hey, it's fiction and with Lunar technology. Who knows what could happen ;) As always, I love to get feedback from you. If you have any ideas as to some other one-shots between these two, feel free to let me know, either through messaging or a review. Will try to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you!


	2. Welcome to the Farmhouse

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy and have gotten into some great new series, but that also takes me away from writing. I wrote this awhile back and had planned to add more to the chapter before adding it to the Fanfic but, well, just read below.**

* * *

"Last time I was here," Wolf mused, "You had a gun pointed at my head."

Scarlet shrugged. "Last time you were here I thought you kidnapped my grandmother."

Wolf nodded. "Fair point."

Scarlet ignored the jumble of nerves in the pit of her stomach as she walked up the steps to her front door. After all, Wolf had already been inside the little farm house. But it was different this time. It felt strangely intimate to invite him in her house, and she felt exposed.

"I hope you don't mind hard work," she said over her shoulder as she stepped inside.

"Are you kidding? I love having a task to do, to keep busy. And besides, I enjoy the outdoors. I told you, I'm looking forward to working on this farm."

"Say that when you get up at 4 tomorrow morning," she muttered.

Wolf chuckled. Scarlet glanced at him, then smiled a little. Her gaze caught on the bowl sitting on the counter, and her smile widened. She reached around Wolf and snatched up a tomato.

"I bet you've missed these fresh, farm-grown tomatoes." Wolf smiled so widely that all of his teeth showed. And no canine tips were visible. The doctor on Luna had stayed true to his word and replaced Wolf's canines with regular teeth, and his claws with nails. Some of the effects from the chemicals were wearing off, too. No fur had grown on him, and his back wasn't so hunched, nor his feet so curved. His protruding jaw had set back on itself a little. Wolf was looking more human every day. He raised a brow at her.

"What?" His voice rumbled. Scarlet hadn't moved away from him after she had grabbed the tomato and her breath caught as she realized how close she was to him. She held her breath as he leaned in closer to her. Suddenly feeling mischievous, she took a step back and brought the tomato up between them, so that Wolf's lips touched it instead of hers. His eyes snapped open in surprise. His gaze focused on the tomato, then Scarlet, then the tomato again. Then he burst out laughing.

"Am I that bad a kisser?" He asked once he'd stopped laughing. "Trying to avoid me?"

"Maybe," Scarlet said coyly. She grabbed a cutting board and began to slice the tomato. Wolf came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, setting his chin on her shoulder. His breath stirred the hair at the base of her neck and she shivered. She nearly dropped the knife as he pressed a kiss behind her ear. Wolf chuckled knowingly.

"Okay," she spun around and placed a hand on her hip. "Unless you want me to slice off another one of my fingers, I wouldn't do that while I'm…cutting up…." Her voice faltered as Wolf's gaze slid down to her lips, his eyes heated. She had the good sense to place the knife on the cutting board and take a step away from the counter. That step also brought her right up against Wolf. He wasted no time in threading his fingers through her hair and bringing her face to his. Scarlet gasped in surprise, but then kissed him back. Wolf was so much bolder now than he was when they first met. And that made him all the more attractive. Scarlet placed her hand against his chest, smiling as his breath caught. His eyes took on a mischievous look and he scooped her up in his arms. He walked over to the couch, never breaking the kiss. He sat down, pulling Scarlet onto his lap. She traced her fingers over his chest, around his biceps. Wolf's breathing turned erratic as she found the hem of his shirt and slipped her hand underneath it. Then he started kissing down her jawline, his soft hair tickling her chin. She tipped her head back, her breathing uneven. She closed her eyes in pleasure and sighed as Wolf nuzzled her neck. She could stay like this for ages-

A knock on the door startled them both. Scarlet sighed as she untangled herself from Wolf and stood. Wolf grabbed her wrist and tugged her down again, kissing her.

"Wolf," she groaned. "I have to answer the door."

"They can wait."

"I have to," she stood again. She laid a hand on his shoulder as he shot her a forlorn look. "Come on, we can continue this later." He brightened and quickly stood, then pulled Scarlet to the door. Laughing, she followed him.

* * *

 **A/N: I had planned to take this a lot further with many more one-shots, but the truth is my heart just isn't in this story anymore. I want to finish my Lux FanFic and start some new ones. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Sorry, but I think if I write more on this story without my heart in it, I feel like the writing quality will go down. For me, I write best when I am passionate about the subject. Don't get me wrong, I still love the Lunar Chronicles I just don't feel like I can keep writing this FanFic about it.**


	3. A Tomato? Seriously?

A/N: Just kidding I guess I'm not done with this story. As requested per a review, I did this one-shot. I have another good idea for the next chapter. Then that one may be my last one. Actually, never mind I just got another great idea. So maybe 2ish more chapters _then_ maybe I'll be done ;) Hope you enjoy this surprise chapter.

* * *

Scarlet bit her lip nervously as she stared at the flimsy piece of paper in her hand. It was funny how something so small and inadequate-looking could make such a drastic change in someone's life. Nonetheless, she couldn't ignore what it was telling her. She was pregnant. Scarlet blew out a breath then clapped her hands to her face, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured, placing a hand over her stomach in wonder. Then, louder as if she was trying to convince herself, she repeated, "I'm pregnant." She stood and let out a giggle and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked flushed and a tad bit anxious, but her eyes danced with happiness. She was going to be a mother. She gasped; Wolf was going to be a father! She glanced out the bathroom window and tried to gauge how much time she had before he came in. Scarlet would've still been out there working, too, but she had told Wolf she was feeling a little off and just like that he had put her under house arrest. It was sweet, in an irritating sort of way. However, it had given her the chance to be alone and use the pregnancy test. She hadn't actually expected that she was pregnant; she just thought that she was coming down with something. Scarlet was glad she had checked, though. Now, how was she going to tell Wolf he was a father… Of course, she could just simply tell him and catch him by surprise. She grinned as she pictured the look on his face if she casually walked up to him and was like, "oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant." Yeah, that would be fun, but she wanted to do something really special for him. He had wanted a child for so long, and she had too. They'd been married for 3 years now and they had kept trying, but Scarlet never got pregnant. She was beginning to get discouraged, but now…she rubbed her belly and couldn't stop the wide grin that stretched across her face. No, she definitely needed to do something special to tell Wolf he was going to be a dad. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, tapping her lip thoughtfully. She glanced outside and was surprised to find that the sun was starting to set. She didn't have much time. She saw a tomato sitting in a wooden bowl on the counter and slowly smiled. She knew how she was going to tell Wolf she was pregnant.

"Welcome home, darling," Scarlet called over her shoulder as the door blew shut behind Wolf.

"Welcome home?" He asked her as he walked into the kitchen. "I've been home all day. Or have you forgotten I work in your fields?" He asked with a wink.

"I thought I'd try out being like one of those housewives on TV."

"Darling, I wouldn't want you to be a housewife. I like you as my farm girl."

"Glad to hear it because I'm already bored with it."

Wolf chuckled deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck. Scarlet relaxed against him and groaned with relief as his hands moved to her shoulders and he started to massage her.

"You're kind of tense, Scarlet. Is something stressing you out?"

"Nope," she said nervously. "Nothing…at…"

She paused as his eyes met hers and her words were lost. His eyes dropped to her lips as she licked them nervously. He looked very much like the predator he was named for. Scarlet took a step back.

"Um, Wolf…"

"Um, Scarlet…" He mimicked her as he stepped towards her so that they were against each other once more. He slowly lowered his head and Scarlet allowed him one kiss before she stepped to the side. He growled and reached for her, but she danced out of the reach, giggling. "Come on, my farm boy. Dinner awaits," she said as she gestured to the table. Wolf raised his eyebrows.

"Where's the food?" He asked, pouting.

"Hold your horses-"

Scarlet faltered as he turned on his heel and started to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

"To hold my horses," he called back over his shoulder. She groaned as he continued towards the door. Fine, if he wanted to play that game she could play it too.

"Okay, Hun. But you're not going to get any tomatoes out at the barn." She smiled wickedly as he froze midstride and slowly turned around.

"We have tomatoes? I didn't see any in the bowl." He quickly walked back into the kitchen and to the bowl. He scowled when he found it empty.

"Stop playing with me Scarlet, where are my tomatoes?"

"Oh come now, Wolf. They aren't _your_ tomatoes they're _our_ tomatoes."

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Where are _our_ tomatoes?" Scarlet laughed to herself. This was just too easy.

"Well, if you hadn't rushed off to _hold your horses_ we'd be eating them right now."

"For dinner?"

"Well it's not the first time we've had tomatoes for a main dish, now is it?" Scarlet yawned as she went about the kitchen, tidying this and that while she waited for Wolf to take the bait. It didn't take long.

"Well where's this tomato dinner?"

Scarlet hid her smile as she replied, "Oh, I didn't say it was ready."

Wolf growled and hit his head against the cabinet door. Scarlet knew she was being difficult but Wolf was just so fun to tease. She froze as she felt warm arms wrap around her and a nose burrowed in the nape of her neck. So Wolf was going to fight back. She would not give him what he wanted and become a pile of goo in his hands. Scarlet ground her teeth together as he started trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, pulling her shirt aside. _Stay strong, Scar, stay strong…_ When Wolf turned her towards him and started kissing her lips, she finally gave in. _Darn it all,_ she thought. But she decided it wasn't too bad losing their little game if it meant that he was going to kiss her like that. He pulled back and Scarlet would've fallen forward had he not grabbed her arms. He smirked and she scowled at him.

"It's okay, Babe," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You can admit you lost."

Scarlet turned on her heel and marched away from him. He chuckled and followed her to the fridge.

"Is that where dinner is?" He nodded his head to the refrigerator. Scarlet refused to acknowledge him as she opened the fridge and pulled out a covered container. Wolf stepped closer and tried to peer inside it but she blocked him.

"Nope, you're going to pay for your little stunt."

Wolf laughed, "Come now, Scarlet. I was just playing with you."

"And now I'm playing with you," she said with a wink as she set the container down on the table. Wolf took a seat and watched her expectantly. She pulled of the lid with a flourish and Wolf stood up so he could peer inside. The moment he saw its contents, his shoulders dropped.

"Is that all of dinner?" He asked forlornly.

"Don't whine, it's not becoming," Scarlet smiled at the glare he shot her. Wolf picked up the single tomato studied it, as if it would magically multiply or something. One thing that hadn't changed over the years was Wolf's appetite.

"Why did you pull the core out?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

Scarlet shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I felt like it." Wolf's eyes jerked up to hers and a smile broke out on his handsome face.

"There's my sassy girl."

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him and was rewarded with a laugh.

"So are you going to eat the dinner I slaved over or complain?" She asked him. Wolf laughed again and brought the tomato up to his face, about to take a bite out of it.

"Wait!" Scarlet exclaimed. He dropped the tomato in surprise then glowered at Scarlet.

"What?" He furrowed his brows.

"I, uh, read online that it's healthier to eat fruit…cut up instead of taking bites…out of it," Scarlet faltered as she saw the look on Wolf's face.

"Scarlet, do you know what's wrong with that excuse?"

"We don't have internet?"

"That's my girl. Now, what is the real reason you want me to cut up this tomato?"

 _Dang it, Wolf was too smart for his own good._

"Just do what I asked and stop arguing," Scarlet commanded. Wolf laughed again.

"Feeling spunky tonight, are we?"

"No, just annoyed that my husband won't shut up and eat his dinner I made for him." Wolf chuckled as he grabbed a cutting board and cut a thin slice off of the tomato. Scarlet rolled her eyes. He cut another thin slice off of the edge, then another. Scarlet huffed out a breath and he raised his face to hers, his eyes twinkling with mischief. At his fourth slice he wasn't even a fourth of the way to the center.

"All right," Scarlet threw her hands up. "This is painful to watch. That's not how you cut up a tomato and you know it!"

"You told me to cut it up and I'm doing it. You're just too hard to please," he teased her. She groaned and gave him her most ferocious look. It would make most men go running, but he just winked at her. She huffed and pulled herself up on the counter, crossing her legs as she watched. If she just ignored Wolf, he would eventually just cut it the normal way and her plan would get right back on track. She could be patient. Wolf grinned up at her as he continued to slice the tomato. She turned around so her back was facing him and she heard him laugh.

"Glad I'm so amusing to you," she called over her shoulder.

"Oh, you are."

She rolled her eyes- not that he could see her face-and counted the number of times the knife hit the cutting board. She didn't think she could wait much longer for him to reach the middle when the slicing suddenly stopped.

"Scarlet," Wolf's voice sounded funny. She jumped off the counter and walked over to him, where he was staring at the center of the tomato.

"Why is there a puppy sticker in my tomato?" Scarlet tried to hold back her laugh, she really did, but the way the question sounded was too hilarious. He was thoroughly confused and stared at her like she had gone insane. That just made her laugh harder. When she finally got control of herself, she tried to explain.

"Okay, Wolf. What kind kind of babies to wolves have?"

"Furry ones?" Scarlet let out a snort of laughter before she caught herself. Wolf glared at her.

"Sorry, um what are their young _called_?"

"What is this, a trivia game? They're called pups. Come on Scar, what's the point to this?"

"Okay, now what's your name?"

"Ze'ev," he growled.

"No," she let out a frustrated noise. "What name do you go by…at least most of the time."

"Wolf."

Scarlet could tell he was getting frustrated. But it would be worth it when he got to what she was saying.

"Okay, my smart wolf, put it all together. Your name is Wolf. Wolves have puppies. There is a puppy sticker in your tomato…" Scarlet watched his face as he worked out what she was saying. Then his jaw dropped.

"Are you…" he slowly walked over to her as if she were a scared animal about to run away from him. He gently ran a finger down her cheek, as if he was afraid she'd break. "My precious Scarlet, are you pregnant?" Scarlet wasn't able to speak as she teared up, so she nodded her head yes. Wolf whooped and swung her around. He suddenly set her down and gently ran a hand over her stomach.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her seriously and she laughed.

"Wolf, hugging me isn't going to hurt me or the baby."

"Yeah, but I also swung you around," he said as he knelt on the ground so he could lay his head on her stomach.

Scarlet ran her fingers through his soft hair and smiled as he relaxed against her. They were having a baby. They were going to be parents.

"I love you so much," he murmured against her.

"I'd like to see you say that when I'm all hormonal," she snorted.

"I'll just keep all the guns away from you."

Scarlet burst out laughing at his comment. She knew he would take good care of her, and their child.

* * *

A/N: Will update maybe in a couple weeks after Finals or when I have a spare moment. I still want to write more on my Lux FanFic too, though, so we'll see.


	4. The Gang Back Together

"I don't like this," Wolf growled.

"You don't have to like it…just try not to kill anyone."

"That's being optimistic."

Despite herself, Scarlet smiled. She was now 5 months pregnant and had decided that it was time for a reunion with her friends. The last time she and her friends had seen each other was at Kai and Cinder's wedding (she still thought hers was better even though theirs was in a palace) but that was over a year ago. She was more than ready to see them again, but Wolf was even more protective of her than usual, which was really saying something. But, she amended, she _was_ carrying his child. He would just have to learn to deal with it, just like he had to deal with her working on the farm while she was pregnant. Every time he tried to persuade her to stay inside all day, she merely told him that work needed to be done and unless she helped with it he would be stuck doing it 24/7.

"What's wrong with that?" He had asked. "I don't mind working extra so you can rest while you're carrying our child."

"Because, my love, I'd never get to see you. I'd miss you too much; I need to spend time with my hubby." For good measure, Scarlet would always throw in a pout.

And poor Wolf couldn't argue with that or ignore his wife when she was looking at him like that. The night normally ended with Scarlet getting some extra snuggle time with him and a few extra kisses; she had him wrapped around her little finger…well half of a finger anyways.

"Scarlet, are you okay?" Wolf's voice brought her back to the present.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were quiet for a really long time, which is highly unusual for you."

"Hey!"

"It's true," he said, laughing. She tried to scowl at him but couldn't hold a straight face. She gave up and started laughing too; she would prefer him to be in a good mood when everyone else arrived.

"Okay, okay," she gasped finally, holding her sides. "Everyone else will be here soon."

And just like that Wolf's smile was gone.

"Oh come _on_ it's not like they're going to hurt me."

"I just don't like that many people around you while you're this fragile."

"Fragile? _Fragile?_ Do I _look_ fragile?!"

Wolf's eyes slowly roved over her, his gaze burning. She stared defiantly at him, refusing to blush. When he finally finished his assessment he glanced up at her, grinning slyly.

"Why yes, yes you do."

"Liar."

"That's no way to talk to your husband."

"And you shouldn't call a woman fragile."

He grinned mischievously and leaned in close to her. Her breath caught and she quickly backed up.

"Nope, no, nuh-huh, we are _not_ playing that game, not when our friends are going to walk in through that door," she gestured wildly, "any second!"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door; Wolf growled.

"Now," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You just stand there and smile and be a good boy." Wolf bared his teeth, in what she hoped was an attempt at a smile.

"Try a friendlier smile." She burst out laughing at his next attempt. "You look constipated."

Wolf scowled but before he could reply the door burst open.

"Is it safe?" she heard Cinder whisper from beyond the door. She saw a head pop in, then:

"Yeah, everything's G-rated in there." There were sighs of relief then many footsteps as the group walked inside.

"Nice of you to invite yourselves in," Scarlet said, raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't answering the door," Jason shrugged.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" Thorne wriggled his eyebrows.

Scarlet rolled her eyes; he never changed. She turned to welcome the rest of the group. Cinder and Kai were quietly holding hands, ever the regal ones. Cress was standing beside Thorne, absently twisting something on her finger-

"Cress!" Scarlet exclaimed. Cress jumped so badly that she slipped and Thorne was left to catch her.

"Nice job," he scowled, though he was clearly pleased to have an excuse to touch Cress.

"Cress," Scarlet said a little quieter.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously.

"What's that on your finger?"

"Oh," she blushed. She held up her left hand shyly and the diamond ring sparkled in the light.

"You're engaged?!" Cinder squealed _. Yeah, maybe she wasn't always so elegant_ , Scarlet thought with a smile. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw a smear of grease on her forehead too…

"Yes," Cress smiled lovingly up at Thorne, who puffed out his chest.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Scarlet accused.

"Well we were going to but then you invited us over here and we thought we'd just tell you in person."

"When's the wedding?" Winter asked.

"This fall," Thorne said.

"But that's only..." Jason paused as he did the math. "3 months away!"

"Why wait? We're ready, I think we have been for a while," Thorne grinned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but enough about us." Cress smiled thankfully at him. "Tell us about this baby thing we came here for."

"You've always had such an eloquence with words," Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Is he okay? He looks like he might need a doctor," Kai nodded to Wolf, who still looked constipated.

Scarlet struggled not to laugh. "Yeah he's fine," she said as she wrapped an arm around his side, leaning into him. Wolf relaxed a little and placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

"So," Thorne broke in, clapping his hands. "Once Carswell is born I was thinking Cress and I could come to-"

"Carswell?"

"Yeah, your baby. Come on Scarlet keep up. As I was saying we could-"

"I don't recall naming my baby Carswell."

"Well I figured there was only one person you could name your child after."

"Let me guess: you?"

"Of course! Glad to see you're catching on. Now-"

"What if it's a girl?"  
Thorne seemed momentarily stumped. Then: "Carley. That's close enough to my name. Or you could name her Cress, I'd be okay with that, too."

" _You'd_ be okay with that?

"Uh-oh," Kai glanced at Scarlet then back to Thorne. "I think you might've just poked a sleeping tiger."

Thorne watched Scarlet nervously and muttered something about going to the bathroom, then hurried out of the room. The rest of the group burst out laughing.

"Sorry for scaring your fiancé away," Scarlet finally said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Nah," Cress grinned, "he can always be taken down a notch or two."

"Or three," Jason grumbled. And with that everyone began to laugh again; once they started it was hard to stop. Thorne walked in looking thoroughly disgruntled and turned to Cress, pouting.

"Baby, are you going to let them talk about me behind my back like that?"

Cress visibly melted and leaned up to kiss him once, twice, three times-

"Hey you guys want a tour of the farm?" Scarlet cried, and everyone quickly agreed as they ran out the door.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'll post one more chapter after this then this will be finished! I want to start a Harry Potter Fanfic...


End file.
